Entre Vols et Enquêtes
by Junoan
Summary: Série de drabbles, ficlets et one-shots impliquant Shinichi/Conan et Kaito, en couple ou non.
1. Un problème de taille

**Titre:** Un problème de taille

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gōshō Aoyama.

**Genre:** Crime, Général

**Pairing:** KaiShin ? KaiCon ? J'avoue être en proie au doute concernant le nom du couple dans cet one-shot...

**Avertissements:** Aucun, à part de la violence.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je posterais ici mes idées de fanfictions centrés sur Shinichi/Conan et Kaito. J'en développerai peut-être certaines en fic à chapitres plus tard, qui sait...

**Résumé:** Qu'arriverait-il si un certain voleur que nous connaissons et aimons tous avale une certaine pilule ? C'est ce que va bientôt découvrir le jeune magicien en question...

* * *

**Un problème de taille**

.

Des bruits de tir. Et un cri de douleur déchira le silence de la nuit. Une figure blanche perdit ses ailes et chuta du ciel, atterrissant infortunément aux pieds de son assaillant. Un éclat de rire triomphant résonna sous la pleine lune. Un regard furieux et désespéré croisa un autre brillant de cruauté. Le regard d'un prédateur tenant enfin sa proie entre ses griffes.

— Alors... quel effet ça fait d'être cloué au sol comme un misérable papillon pris dans la toile préparée minutieusement par l'araignée ?

L'être vêtu de blanc se releva en dépoussiérant son pantalon et offrit à l'individu moustachu un large sourire, quoique dénué d'humour.

— Waouh~ ! Jolie métaphore ! siffla-t-il en prenant un air faussement impressionné. Je dois avouer que j'ignorais que votre cerveau pauvre en QI était capable d'en produire ! Surtout une aussi poéti- Eurgh !

Il fut interrompu brusquement par un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui coupa la respiration et le fit tomber sur ses genoux.

— La ferme ! aboya son tourmenteur. Je te tiens à ma merci, ne joue donc pas à ça avec moi ou je te le ferai regretter, Kid !

Après avoir repris son souffle, le voleur international 1412, mieux connu sous le nom de Kaitô **(**1**) **Kid leva la tête, son monocle brillant sous le clair de lune semblant moquer l'adulte habillé de couleurs sombres.

— Ce que je... regrette surtout... c'est de voir votre visage disgracieux... sous cet angle... vous n'avez pas idée... de l'horrible vue !

À peine avait-il terminé qu'il reçut un nouveau coup mais cette fois-ci au visage. Son chapeau haut-de-forme fut projeté sous la force du coup et du sang s'échappa de sa bouche. Le jeune homme souffrait. Il avait mal à l'estomac, une partie de son visage le lancinait et sa blessure par balle n'arrangeait guère les choses. Il se retenait avec grande difficulté de gémir de douleur mais il n'était pas question pour lui de faire plaisir à l'ignoble bonhomme aux allures plus que douteux.

— Ma patience a des limites, se mit à grogner son agresseur. Je t'aurais bien tué là maintenant mais...

Il laissa quelques seconde s'écouler, comme pour essayer de ménager le suspense avant de continuer :

— … heureusement pour toi, mon organisation est généreuse et veut bien te donner une seconde chance, bien que tu ne la mérite pas.

Kid écarquilla les yeux, un air incrédule se formant sur son visage. Snake n'était pas en train de lui demander sérieusement de travailler pour eux, tout de même ?

— Quoi ? Vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce que je-

— À ce que tu voles pour nous la "gemme de Pandore"? termina l'autre criminel. Si, c'est exactement ce que veut l'Organisation. Nous accepterons de t'épargner si tu décides de travailler pour nous. Tu pourrais nous être très utile, tu as du talent et d'excellentes capacités. Ne les gâche pas en nous combattant inutilement.

Le Kid Cat Burglar **(**2**) **s'humecta les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils. Puis il laissa échapper un soupir.

— Oui...

Un sourire triomphant commença à apparaître sur le visage de Snake mais disparut bien vite, aussitôt qu'il entendit le reste.

— … dans vos rêves, surtout ! Le jour où le gentleman voleur, Kid l'Insaisissable, acceptera de travailler pour des individus tordus comme vous est très loin ! Ce jour sera la Saint Glinglin !

L'indignation pouvait se faire sentir dans la voix du fameux magicien au Clair de lune. Il savait qu'il était en train de jeter de l'huile sur le feu mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Comment avaient-ils osé ? Comment osaient-il lui proposer cela ? Ils avaient tué son prédécesseur ! Lui avaient pris une personne chère ! Bien sûr, ils ignoraient qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même Kid qui les affrontait, qu'un autre avait pris le flambeau, mais tout de même ! C'était un affront ! Une insulte à la mémoire de son bien-aimé père !

L'assassin grinça des dents avant de donner violemment des coups de pieds dans les côtes du jeune homme qui grimaça et se plia sous l'effet de la douleur.

— Tu l'aura voulu, satané magicien !

Kid se plia sous la pluie de coups mais essaya de se protéger tant bien que mal avec ses bras. Sa vue se brouillait, il avait du mal à rester conscient. Il ressentit du soulagement quand les coups s'arrêta enfin mais ce fut de courte durée. Il entendit l'autre s'accroupir près de lui.

— Pas si insaisissable que ça, hein Kid ? On fait moins le malin maintenant, pas vrai ?

Il jura intérieurement tandis qu'un rire cruel résonna dans ses oreilles. C'était mauvais. Vraiment très mauvais. Il était engourdi et ne se sentait pas la force de bouger. De se relever.

— Tu sais quoi ? Tu vas avoir la très grande chance de faire parti des rares personnes à goûter ce poison létal et intraçable.

Un poison qui ne laisse aucune trace ? Impossible ! Pourtant, il sentait que Snake ne plaisantait pas. D'ailleurs, il doutait très sincèrement que l'autre ait un sens de l'humour.

— Certains de mes collègues l'ont déjà essayé et il s'est révélé très efficace. Aucun corps n'a jamais été retrouvé et il se trouve... que le tiens sera le prochain sur la liste des disparus!

Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait les cheveux et sa tête fut tirée en arrière sans ménagement. Il se débattit faiblement tandis que quelque chose - « Une pilule ! » il réalisa- fut déposé à l'intérieur de sa bouche avant d'être forcé à l'avaler avec l'aide de l'eau.

— Cette fois-ci... c'est un adieu pour de bon, Kaitô Kid !

Des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient. Non ! Snake partait ! Il le laissait là, agonisant sur le sol ! Il devait l'empêcher de s'en aller !

Mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Une immense douleur le tenaillait et c'était avec grande peine qu'il se retenait de hurler. Son cœur battait vite, tellement vite ! Il chauffait, étouffait, transpirait, sa tête explosait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose à cet instant : que tout cela s'arrêtât. Et très bientôt !

Était-il en train de mourir ? Si c'était le cas, il avait hâte que la mort arrive. Qu'elle se dépêche de venir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mal. Il avait si mal. Trop mal. Une souffrance horrible qui lui semblait infini.

Puis le repos lui fut enfin accordé.

:-:-:-:

Lorsque Conan avait entendu les coups de feu et vu le Kid Cat Burglar tomber tel un ange déchu qui s'était fait déposséder de ses ailes alors qu'il le poursuivait, il devait avouer qu'il avait inexplicablement paniqué et envisagé déjà le pire. Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il avait pu, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les lieux qu'il avait calculé approximativement où le voleur avait chuté.

Et voilà où il en était. À chercher l'irritant criminel des yeux, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Son regard se posa sur une figure blanche sur le sol. Il la regarda en plissant les yeux et s'aperçut que c'était un tas de vêtements. Des vêtements d'une blancheur immaculée. Enfin presque. Un veston-cravate taché de sang et une grande cape blanche comportant des déchirures qui, Conan devina, étaient sans aucun doute causés par balles. Non loin, reposait le caractéristique chapeau haut-de-forme blanc.

Mais où était donc passé leur propriétaire ?

Conan s'approcha avec prudence des affaires apparemment abandonnés de Kid avant de s'arrêter brutalement lorsque les vêtements se mirent à bouger.

— Qu'est-ce que...

Soudain, une petite tête aux cheveux désordonnés en surgit et leva les yeux vers lui, les clignant avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Conan déglutit. Il portait le reconnaissable monocle du gentleman-cambrioleur. Kaitô Kid venait d'émerger du tas, flottant dans les vêtement à présent trop grand pour lui.

Le garçon sentit son cœur se serrer. Le Syndicat avait encore frappé. L'insupportable voleur était devenu comme lui. Un autre victime de ce poison infâme qui lui avait à jamais changé sa vie.

— Kid...

Le magicien quant à lui se sentit perdu. Qu'avait donc le petit détective ? Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de l'arrêter ? Et surtout, la chose qui le dérangea le plus était le regard de celui-ci. Ces yeux bleus habituellement perçant le regardaient avec... de la pitié. Une tristesse indéfinissable. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Tiens ? Est-ce que le petit détective aurait eu une soudaine poussée de croissance ? Il lui paraissait plus grand qu'avant. Pas que lui, d'ailleurs... tout lui apparaissait plus grand. Bizarre. Il fit au détective autoproclamé un grand sourire.

— Tantei-kun **(**3**)**, quel plaisir de te rev-

Son sourire vacilla et il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Sa voix... Qu'était-il arrivé à sa voix ? Ce n'était pas sa voix habituelle ! Et il n'était pas en train d'imiter la voix de quelqu'un d'autre ! Sa voix était trop jeune ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Il leva les mains sur sa gorge. Et se figea aussitôt. Ses mains étaient devenues... petites.

Surprise. Choc. Panique. Différentes émotions s'insinuèrent sournoisement, tour à tour, dans son cœur. Sa respiration s'accéléra et devint saccadée tandis qu'il sentit que son Poker face dont il était si fier, le masque souriant que son père lui avait inculqué, commençait à s'effriter. Tel un château de sable emporté par les vagues. Et enfin, une lueur de compréhension illumina ses prunelles indigo.

Il avait rajeuni. Il était devenu un enfant. _Un enfant !_

Une désagréable sensation de vulnérabilité l'envahit alors. Il était petit, sans défense et son Poker face n'était plus, ses émotions visibles pour tous ceux qui étaient présent. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Conan Edogawa sur lui, qui pouvait maintenant voir, _le voir_, comme s'il était tout nu. Il avait envie de fuir. Fuir ce regard qui avait l'air de tout savoir. Tout comprendre. Il tenta de se lever mais s'empêtra dans la mer blanche que formait son costume.

— … _id !_

Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un l'appeler.

— _Calmez-vous, Kid ! Kid ! KID !_

C'est alors qu'il sentit qu'on le secoua et il sursauta. Il cligna les yeux un moment avant de les lever. Son "ennemi naturel" s'était accroupi près de lui, les mains serrés fermement sur ses épaules et le regardait avec une expression concernée sur le visage. Il vit les sourcils du détective se froncer.

Le voleur saisit immédiatement le message que semblait lui envoyer les yeux bleus azures perçant derrière les grandes verres de ses lunettes : il devait reprendre ses esprits.

Fermant ses paupières, il calma sa respiration et tenta de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même, assemblant les morceaux brisés de son masque. Il s'humidifia ses lèvres sèches et les étira en un large sourire. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son Poker face était de retour, bien en place sur son visage. Doucement, gentiment, il décrocha et repoussa de ses épaules les mains de Edogawa pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien. Celui-ci sembla l'appréhender pendant un moment avant de le relâcher et de prendre du recul.

— Mieux vaux ne pas tarder ici. Ils pourraient revenir, avisa-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Le gentleman-cambrioleur hocha la tête et roula les bas de pantalon pour qu'ils ne puissent pas le gêner, puis il partit rejoindre Edogawa qui l'attendait. Ils marchèrent un bon bout de chemin ensemble jusqu'à ce que les "lieux du crimes" ne furent plus en vue. Une fois suffisamment éloigné de tous possibles indiscrétions, ils s'arrêtèrent enfin. Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla, chacun ayant repris leur distance "professionnelle". Cela devait être vraiment étrange à voir, Kid pensa, un détective et un voleur se fixer du regard sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Finalement il se décida à briser lui-même le silence lorsqu'il lui parut évident que son rival n'allait pas être celui qui entamerait la conversation :

— Tantei-kun... que se passe-t-il exactement ? Tu ne sembles pas du tout surpris par mon apparence actuel et tu ne m'interroges pas dessus... en fait, je dirai même que tu as l'air d'en savoir quelque chose. Pourrais-tu m'éclairer un peu la lanterne ?

Le garçon à lunettes sembla hésiter, réfléchissant sur les avantages et inconvénients de répondre à la question de son adversaires. Au final, une expression résignée apparut sur son visage. Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha finalement :

— J'en ai après ceux qui vous ont fait avaler cette satanée gélule, l'Apotoxine 4869.

Le voleur de joyaux se mit à sourciller, la confusion pouvant se lire dans son regard. L' Apotoxine 4869 ? Serait-ce le nom du poison que Snake lui avait fait avaler ? Mais comment savait-il cela ? Et quel était le rapport avec la situation ? À moins que... Les yeux du magicien s'agrandirent sous le coup du choc et les rouages imaginaires de son esprit se mirent à tourner.

— … Je vois. Tu n'es pas non plus un gamin. Tu as toi aussi régressé en âge à cause de ce poison, conclut-il en un souffle.

Le détective miniature hocha la tête, confirmant ses dires. Cela expliquait pas mal de chose, aussi tiré par les cheveux cela semblait être. Conan Edogawa avait toujours été un petit garçon bizarre, très brillant, trop intelligent, trop mature pour son âge à ses yeux. Pour être tout à fait franc, Kid était plutôt soulagé et satisfait. Soulagé d'apprendre que pendant tout ce temps il ne s'était pas fait mettre les bâtons dans les roues par un enfant d'école primaire et satisfait parce qu'il s'était peut-être trouvé un nouvel allié dans son combat contre les responsables de la mort de son prédécesseur.

— J'imagine que "Conan Edogawa" est un faux nom, n'est-ce pas ?

C'était une question rhétorique dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. Bien sûr que son rival n'aurait pas gardé sa véritable identité après avoir été rajeuni.

— Vous-même allez bientôt en avoir besoin d'un, murmura celui-ci sans vraiment répondre, ce que le magicien nota avec un certain amusement. Et qui que vous soyez, je vous conseille d'abandonner ce "travail de nuit" momentanément. À Leurs yeux, Kaitô Kid est désormais mort.

Le voleur rajeuni ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir à ces mots bien que son visage ne trahit aucune émotion.

— Oui, c'est sûr. Je doute que je puisse porter mon costume maintenant, dit-il en agitant ses manches trop longues pour bien mettre du poids sur ses mots. Et puis... même si je continuais mon "travail de nuit" comme tu l'as si gentiment appelé, comment mes fans bien-aimés me nommeraient ? KID the kid ?

Conan détourna le regard, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

— Ça fait un peu répétitif mais ça colle certainement avec... votre situation actuelle. En gros, on peut dire que vous portez bien votre nom à présent.

Kid se réjouit intérieurement. Pas tous les détectives étaient dépourvus d'humour comme il l'avait cru jusque là, on dirait. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il allait bien s'amuser avec celui-là. Mais il avait d'autres affaires plus sérieuses qu'il devait mettre en priorité d'abord.

— Il semblerait que nous ayons des ennemis en commun, Tantei-kun, dit-il d'une voix posée, attirant l'attention de l'autre qui retourna son regard sur lui. C'est pourquoi je propose une trêve. Aussi distrayant qu'ont été nos duels, je pense qu'il serait plus productif pour nous deux de travailler ensemble contre Eux.

Roulant ses manches, il tendit une main vers le détective qui fixa celle-ci avec des yeux ronds.

— Qu'en dis-tu ? J'aurai bien continué en solitaire comme avant, cependant ma... forme présente ne me le permettrait pas. Au contraire, elle risque de m'entraver et pas qu'un peu.

Il s'en rendait bien compte, que ce soit pour lui ou pour son rival, cette situation paraissait surréaliste. Un voleur qui décide de s'associer avec un détective ? C'était absurde ! Un cliché sortant tout droit d'une comédie ! Une idée de scénario digne de films d'action ou de séries policières ! Et pourtant, c'était réellement ce qui était en train de se produire.

Conan passa la langue sur les lèvres et dit d'un ton qui laissait transparaitre son anxiété :

— Si nous nous associons - et je dis bien _si –_ me direz-vous tout sur vous et pourquoi vous faites cela, Kaitô Kid-san **(**4**) **?

Le sourire du voleur s'agrandit tandis qu'il déclara joyeusement :

— À condition que tu fasse de même et que tu lâche un peu les formalités avec moi, Tantei-kun !

Le détective ne put s'empêcher de retourner le sourire et s'approcha de l'autre garçon.

— Je n'ai pas d'objections, dit-il lorsqu'il accepta enfin de prendre la main qui lui était offerte. Je suis Shinichi Kudô, lycéen détective de l'Est. À qui ai-je l'honneur de m'adresser ?

Des yeux indigos regardèrent un moment les doigts s'entrelacer avant de se lever et de croiser ceux bleus de son interlocuteur. Puis il lui lança un sourire braquant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante :

— Kaito Kuroba, magicien extraordinaire. Ravi de faire proprement ta connaissance, Shinichi-kun !

Les mains se serrèrent, scellant ainsi un engagement et une union.

— Tu ne vas pas le regretter, je t'en fais le serment !

L'union d'un détective et d'un voleur.

_~FIN~_

* * *

**(**1**) **littéralement Voleur Fantôme

**(**2**) **Cambrioleur

**(**3**) **"Tantei" signifie détective et -kun est un suffixe affectif utilisé généralement pour parler à un garçon plus jeune ou du même âge que soi-même. Basicalement, Kid appelle Conan "Détective-kun"

**(**4**) **suffixe utilisé face à quelqu'un plus âgé que soi-même, qu'on respecte, ou qu'on ne connait pas très bien. Il s'emploie généralement avec le vouvoiement.

0-0-0-0

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai bien conscience que le résumé semble décalé par rapport à l'atmosphère général de l'histoire mais le problème est que les résumés et moi, ça fait deux... *soupir*

Enfin, peu importe.

Je connais Détective Conan depuis sa diffusion sur France 3, quand je n'étais encore qu'à l'école primaire mais je ne m'étais jamais totalement impliqué dans ce fandom jusque là. Je redécouvre ce manga depuis peu et j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour le KaiShin, chose à laquelle je dois avouer ne pas m'être attendu. Moi qui m'étais juré de ne pas mettre un pas en dehors du fandom de DGM, et de Durarara en plus de celui d'APH pour ne pas m'encombrer de plus de fanfictions, c'est fichu... mon cerveau est noyé sous les plotbunnies qui ne veulent absolument pas me lâcher. J'ai décidé de mettre un peu d'ordre dedans et d'écrire.

Hé bien, voilà, vous venez de lire un de ces "Plot bunnies". Je ferais peut-être une continuation de celui-ci un de ces jours...

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographes.


	2. The homeless detective

**Titre:** The homeless detective

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gōshō Aoyama.

**Genre:** Réalité Alternée, angst

**Pairing:** KaiCon

**Avertissements:** risque d'OOC et bref mention de pédophilie dans ce ficlet

**Note de l'auteur:** Je posterais ici mes idées de fanfictions centrés sur Shinichi/Conan et Kaito. La majorité des one-shots n'auront aucuns liens entre eux et ne se suivront pas. Cependant, il se peut que j'en développerai certains en fic à chapitres plus tard, ne sait-on jamais...

**Résumé:** Et si le professeur Agasa n'avait pas été présent et ne l'avait pas trouvé ce fameux soir où la vie de Shinichi Kudô a basculé ? Et si Shinichi s'était résolu à n'entrainer personne dans son combat et à rester seul ?

* * *

**The homeless detective**

.

Sous le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune, la ville luisait, rivalisait même avec ses lumières qui s'échappaient de moult lampadaires, des phares des différents véhicules qui circulaient dans les rues – parmi lesquels les sirènes des voitures de police se faisaient entendre, les lumières clignotantes de leur gyrophares remarquer, les aidant à se frayer un chemin - des fenêtres des appartements, des maison et des bâtiments qui se dressaient en hauteur.

Tout au sommet de l'un de ces nombreux gratte-ciels, sur le toit, une figure blanche se tenait fièrement debout, toisant toute l'agitation de la multitude au-dessous d'elle avant de lever un joyau au clair de lune. Elle resta immobile un instant, semblant attendre clairement quelque chose.

Rien ne se passa.

Avec un soupir exprimant sa déception, elle s'apprêtait à ranger de coté la pierre précieuse volée lorsqu'une voix qu'elle reconnut instantanément retentit, lui faisant suspendre son geste.

— En avez-vous finalement assez ? Est-ce que vous vous sentiriez prêt à vous laisser vous arrêter sans histoire ?

Une voix claire mais avec un ton trop sérieux pour l'âge présumé de son propriétaire. Le voleur international 1412 se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu, un grand sourire apparaissant sur son visage. Il croisa le regard grave d'un jeune garçon avec des yeux bleu qui semblaient le transpercer.

— Et peux-tu me dire pourquoi donc ferai-je cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse. Notre partie de jeu est loin d'être terminé, t'ennuierais-tu déjà ? Si cela est le cas, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas si je le pimente un peu la prochaine fois, Tantei-kun.

Tantei-kun...

Conan...

Ce mystérieux enfant qui parvenait sans cesse à contrecarrer ses projets s'était présenté sous ce prénom. Encore et encore, ce garçon qui avait proclamé être détective malgré son apparent jeune âge arrivait à découvrir, dévoiler, démonter ses plans préparés minutieusement et réussissait à l'acculer, l'obligeant à improviser pour s'en sortir.

— Qui a dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? dit l'enfant avec un certain dédain dans la voix. Si je vous attrape là maintenant, tout sera fini, Kaitô Kid-san. Et _une partie de jeu ?_ Est-ce ainsi que vous voyez la vie ?

Il était le seul à se montrer capable de s'opposer à lui et le gentleman cambrioleur pouvait admettre sans aucun complexes que ce garçon qui aurait dû se trouver en école primaire était son rival - hormis un certain détective de l'Est déclaré disparu. Il avait réussi à gagner son respect, chose qui n'était pas facile.

— Tu me blesses, dit Kid en posant dramatiquement une main sur sa poitrine, l'air faussement heurté, pense-tu vraiment que je suis aussi facile à capturer ? Ne me prend-tu donc pas assez au sérieux ?

Qui aurait cru que Kaitô Kid aurait rencontré son égal en terme intellectuel en la personne d'un gamin d'approximativement six, sept ans ? Pas lui. Conan était, dans tous les cas, une force à ne pas sous-estimer. Le Heisei Lupin **(**1**)** le savait d'expérience, ayant déjà commis cette erreur à plusieurs reprises, choses qu'il comptait bien éviter de faire dans le futur.

Quelque chose chez le garçonnet l'intriguait, le fascinait. L'attirait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Était-ce cette incroyable intelligence qui rivalisait de très près la sienne, bien camouflée derrière ce visage trompeur de chérubin ? Où était-ce ces sombres yeux bleu qui reflétait une perspicacité hors du commun ?

Kid devait s'avouer à lui-même, il était plongé dans une sorte de brouillard d'incertitude en ce qui concernait ses sentiments envers Tantei-kun. Serait-il un pédophile ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Quand il y réfléchissait, il ne ressentait étrangement pas de la révulsion à l'idée d'être attiré par Conan en particulier. Pas n'importe quel enfant, seulement Conan.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voyait plus vraiment son "ennemi naturel" comme un enfant. Ce n'était pas son physique qui éveillait son intérêt mais bien son intellect. Sur le champ de bataille, au moment où ils se retrouvaient tous deux face à face, le magicien au clair de lune ne voyait plus l'enveloppe corporelle, il voyait par-delà. Son combat était avec l'esprit brillant dissimulé à l'intérieur de ce corps à l'aspect frêle et fragile.

À part le Heisei Holmes **(**2**)** qui manquait à l'appel, seul Conan pouvait lui procurer ce frisson d'adrénaline intense, lui donner ce sentiment de danger qui le mettait en garde. Qui lui rappelait les risques qu'il encourrait à chacune de ses "performances".

Celui d'être attrapé et enfermé en prison...

Celui de recevoir le même destin que son prédécesseur.

Celui de se faire tuer.

— Et puis non, je ne vois pas la vie ainsi, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. La vie que je mène est un long fil fragile sur lequel je dois me tenir constamment en équilibre si je ne veux pas...

Il fit un vague geste de la main, sachant que le petit détective comprendrait ce qu'il tenait sous silence. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il remarqua une lueur de compréhension s'illuminer dans son regard.

… _si je ne veux pas tomber et m'écraser au sol. Si je ne veux pas me laisser assassiner._

En effet, le garçon lui avait parfois sauvé la vie, intervenant lors des tentatives de meurtre à son encontre. Kaito avait bien essayé de le tenir à l'écart, parce qu'après tout, personne ne devait être blessé lors de ses vols, c'était sa politique, mais l'avorton trouvait toujours le moyen de s'insinuer dans ses affaires. Mais étaient-ce seulement _ses_ affaires ?

L'enfant avait l'air d'avoir particulièrement une dent contre les collègues de Snake. Ou même contre tous les hommes habillés en noir qui étaient parfois en sa compagnie. Quoiqu'il en soit, Conan paraissait avoir un lien avec eux, ce que le voleur trouvait étrange. Et triste. Comment un enfant s'était retrouvé impliqué dans des affaires aussi dangereuses ?

— Je sais que je suis le plus mal placé pour te poser cette question mais... qui es-tu vraiment, petit détective ?

Au cours des derniers mois qui avaient suivi leur rencontre, Kid l'avait observé discrètement, l'avait regardé essayer de survivre seul dans la rue. Il avait déjà feuilleté parmi les avis de recherches, ceux des enfants disparus mais il n'en avait trouvé aucun correspondant à celui de Conan. Vraiment curieux. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il avait une théorie dessus mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment y adhérer bien qu'il savait que c'était une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait pas négliger. Mais... quels parents pouvaient se montrer aussi cruel et insensible pour être capable d'abandonner à la rue un si jeune enfant ?

La vie rural l'avait indubitablement durci. Il vivait de chapardages, n'ayant peu d'autres choix pour survivre.

Le cœur de Kaito s'était déchiré à la vue de ce garçon maigrelet et visiblement affamé. Il avait eu terriblement envie de lui proposer son aide mais il était certain que sa fierté de détective le rejetterait. Après tout, pourquoi accepterait-t-il l'aide d'une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, d'un voleur qui plus est ? Aussi avait-il décidé de se résigner à veiller sur le petit critique en cachette.

Cependant, retrouver le gamin se révélait très souvent difficile.

Conan était malin, il ne restait jamais dormir au même endroit par peur de se faire prendre par les autorités. Il se mouvait sans cesse, errait partout, sans bût précis. Il résolvait des affaires en cachette, par-ci et par-là. Il évitait autant que possible de se faire voir, de se faire remarquer. Son comportement n'avait rien de celui d'un enfant. Il était tout le temps sur ses arrières. Cet enfant qui cachait une trop grande maturité pour son âge. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un qui en avait trop vu, qui avait vécu trop de choses. Qui en savait trop.

Quand le magicien parvenait à le retrouver, il s'assurait toujours à ce qu'il ne manquait de rien. Il se déguisait de temps à autre, multipliant leurs rencontres pour apprendre à mieux le connaître, lui offrant des biscuits, des bonbons, des vivres et de l'eau mais presque à chaque fois le Kid Cat Burglar aurait juré qu'il s'était fait repérer. Même dissimulé parmi la foule et les passants, le mioche semblait sentir sa présence et le reconnaître à travers son déguisement.

Il avait de l'expérience. Conan n'était vraiment pas un enfant ordinaire.

Quel genre de vie avait-il vécu exactement jusque là ? Qui était-il véritablement ? Il se pouvait qu'il avait déjà tous les indices entre ses mains pour trouver la véritable identité de Conan mais... il n'était pas un détective. Kaito se savait intelligent mais lier plusieurs indices entre eux pour parvenir à une déduction, pour résoudre un mystère tel qu'était son petit critique préféré, n'était pas son domaine. Cela était le domaine des personnes ayant la vocation d'être détective, des génies comme Shinichi Kudô, Heiji Hattori, Saguru Hakuba... ou même celui de son petit chien de chasse favori.

— … Kid, rendez-moi le diamant, finit par dire Conan, évitant soigneusement de répondre.

L'Arsène Lupin moderne devait s'avouer qu'il s'était attendu à ce que le petit détective ne répondrait pas mais cela n'atténua pas la pointe de - déception ? Douleur ? - dans sa poitrine. C'était vrai, il était un inconnu pour le garçonnet. Il n'aurait pas pas lui-même révéler ses secrets à un total étranger. Il leva le diamant et le lança à Conan qui le rattrapa d'une main avant de se tenir près du bord du toit.

Il tourna la tête vers le garçon, le regardant droit dans les yeux, toujours le sourire aux lèvres mais seuls ses yeux indiquaient son sérieux.

— J'espère que tu en as bien conscience... tout comme toi qui cherche incessamment la vérité pour dévoiler les crimes, je n'abandonnerai pas ma quête de réponses.

Il ressentit une étrange satisfaction à voir le garçon frisonner imperceptiblement à ses mots. Puis il sauta dans le vide avant de déclencher son deltaplane.

— À très bientôt... Conan !

Peu importe le nombre de tentatives, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudra, Kaito avait bien l'intention de passer les défenses de Tantei-kun. De s'insinuer dans son cœur et de ne jamais en sortir. Tout comme le petit détective qui y était inexplicablement parvenu à le faire dans le sien. D'un coin de l'œil, il fixa la petite silhouette qui rétrécissait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait du gratte-ciel. C'était une promesse, décida-t-il. En attendant, il se contenterait de continuer à veiller sur lui.

— KID !

Néanmoins, un jour, oui un jour... peut-être même un soir... jusqu'à cet instant, il restera son ange gardien.

_~FIN~_

* * *

**(**1**) **signifie littéralement le Arsène Lupin de l'ère Heisei, une période qui débute en 1989 jusqu'à nos jours.

**(**2**) **Sherlock Holmes de l'ère Heisei

0-0-0-0

**Note de l'auteur:** Si vous n'avez pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il se passe dans ce ficlet, et bien, il s'agit d'un UA où Conan ne vit pas avec Ran, n'a jamais rencontré Ai, les Shonen Tantei, Hattori, ses parents et Agasa ignorent où il se trouve et Shinichi Kudô est porté disparu, possiblement décédé (du moins pour les autres. Nous, en revanche, savons ce qu'il lui est advenu.)

Vu qu'il semblerait que la plupart des "reviewers" voudraient que je continue l'one-shot précédent, je vous propose quelque chose: après un certain nombre d'one-shots que je publierais ici, je mettrais un sondage dans mon profile sur lequel vous voterez lequel vous préféreriez que je développe. Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	3. A, B, D, L, L, M et Sapin de Noël

**Titre:** Ange, ballon, détective, lapin, lune, magicien et sapin de Noël

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages de Détective Conan appartiennent à Gōshō Aoyama.

**Genre:** drabble, général

**Pairing:** KaiShin

**Avertissements: **des textes très courts et aucun scénarios en vue

**Note de l'auteur:** Ce sont des drabbles écrits selon les prompts que m'a donnés ma petite sœur et comme il s'agit de la première fois que j'en écrit, si jamais ceux-ci ne font pas 100 mots comme ils le devraient normalement, blâmez mon inexpérience dans ce genre de chose ou ma vue. Cela, ou je ne sais tout simplement pas compter.

* * *

**I) ****Ange**

Illuminé par le clair de la lune, ouvrant grand des ailes blanches comme la neige, il paraissait éthéré. Des colombes, semblant apparaitre de nulle part, s'envolèrent, et une pluie immaculée de duvets tomba sur leur unique spectateur. Une scène à couper le souffle.

Puis avec un saut en arrière, il prit son envol, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus qui regarda sa silhouette s'éloigner. Shinichi s'avança et se baissa, ramassant quelque chose à ses pieds. Se redressant, il fixa du regard une plume blanche.

Kid lui avait fait penser à... un ange.

******II) ****Ballon**

Il y avait parmi les tours de magie, certains qui requéraient l'utilisation de ballons de baudruche. Ceux-là, Kaito aimait en abuser, particulièrement lorsqu'il était en présence d'enfants de bas âge, qui les préféraient parce qu'ils pouvaient ensuite jouer avec les ballons en forme d'animaux. Kaito adorait voir leur mignonne petite bouille s'épanouir en un large sourire, preuve de leur joie, quand ils les recevaient. Cela valait le coups de les gonfler.

En revanche, il aimait moins les ballons de foot, surtout ceux envoyés par un certain détective en short. Ces ballons faisaient sacrément mal !

******III) ****Détective**

Pour Kaito Kuroba, Shinichi Kudô était une contrariété, un obstacle de taille se mettant incessamment en travers de sa route, mais il restait malgré tout à ses yeux, un excellent critique. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il ne jugeait pas son travail, ses œuvres à la légère, et il les disséquait avec la minutie, l'œil d'un professionnel.

Trouver les indices, les lier entre eux, en déduire quelque chose à partir de cela, découvrir des preuves et dévoiler la vérité avec leur aide, voilà comment résumer le travail de cet adversaire.

Il était surtout un grand détective.

**********IV) ****Lapin**

Dans les pays occidentaux, les lapins étaient souvent associés de très près aux magiciens. Quand on pensait à l'un, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'autre, c'était ainsi.

Shinichi se demandait, si le voleur intégrerait, un soir, le lapin dans un de ses tours, histoire d'être fidèle à l'image que les Occidentaux se faisaient des magiciens. Mais le connaissant, il briserait cette image, trouvant sûrement un moyen peu orthodoxe de rendre le lapin utile à son vol au lieu de le sortir tout simplement de son chapeau, comme la coutume occidentale le voudrait.

**********V) ****Lune**

Apparaissant toujours le dos face à elle, utilisant sa lumière pour masquer son visage sous l'ombre de son chapeau haut-de-forme, l'astre blanc était devenu à force, un symbole associé au magicien au clair de lune.

La silhouette du gentleman-cambrioleur contrastait avec son éclat, ce qui lui donnait en quelque sorte, une apparence surnaturelle.

La lune était son alliée, son confident et son amie, cela, Conan en était certain. Elle avait dû être le témoin de pas mal de choses concernant le voleur. Il avait remarqué que Kid volait principalement les soirs de pleine lune. Le pourquoi demeurait encore.

**********VI) ****Magicien**

La profession de Kid n'était pas si difficile à définir, le Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes songea tandis qu'il regardait son opposé jouer aux gendarmes et au voleur avec Nakamori et ses hommes.

Tel une pie, il volait des objets brillants et échappait à ses prédateurs par la voie des airs grâce à ses ailes. Il maîtrisait l'art du vol dans tous les sens du terme. Cependant, il possédait un public qu'il savait divertir et satisfaire avec ses tours.

Kid avait beau être un voleur, il était avant tout, un magicien qu'il admirait et respectait.

**********VII) ****Sapin de Noël**

Shinichi avait entendu dire que Kid avait volé, une fois, l'étoile qui ornait le sapin d'un grand magasin. Il avait été sceptique. Les pierres précieuses, il pouvait comprendre, leur sécurité était de haut niveau, un véritable défi. Mais l'étoile d'un sapin de Noël ?

Enfin, il devait penser au présent.

Kid avait-il vraiment besoin de dénuder le sapin de sa guirlande et de s'en servir pour l'attacher ? Et de lui mettre un nez rouge et une paire de cornes de rennes sur la tête ? Il lui ferait regretter plus tard, quand il se serait libéré.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur:** Il parait que 7 est un chiffre portant bonheur. J'ignore si c'est vrai et très franchement, j'avoue douter cela mais bon, 7 reste malgré tout un chiffre symbolique alors je me suis décidé à m'arrêter à sept drabbles à cause de cela.

Bien entendu, cette petite série de drabbles n'est pas à prendre en compte dans les votes. Considérez cela comme une petite pause.

En passant, mademoiselle **misi**, je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous voulez dire par "vrai one-shot", mais peut-être parlez-vous du fait que je leur ai laissé une fin ouverte ? Je comprend votre frustration et je compatis, l'ayant déjà connue, mais je préfère les faire ainsi, car non seulement, cela laisse libre cours aux lecteurs d'imaginer la suite, mais surtout, je le fais aussi pour moi : j'ai un grand besoin de donner forme à mes idées et on peut dire que ces one-shots sont leur formes expérimentales, avant de pouvoir être capable de leur donner une forme plus concrète. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer de façon plus claire...

Hm, voyons... c'est un peu comme si j'entrais dans un endroit inconnu et que j'avance dedans lentement avec hésitation et appréhension, avant de commencer à marcher de façon plus assuré. Ou alors, comme si j'essayais une nouvelle recette, et que je fais plusieurs essais avant de décider lequel est le meilleur. Enfin, vous voyez ?

Je m'excuse si je vous ai énervée, cela n'était pas mon intention du tout. Enfin, ne vous en faites pas, mes one-shots n'auront pas tous une fin ouverte.

Dans tous les cas, je suis content de savoir que vous trouvez mes histoires passionnantes, bien qu'elles ne soient pas très avancées~


End file.
